Pyro Jungle
Note: There will be a song in this one. The english version of Jingo Jungle by AmaLee, please support the initial release. (We open up on a sleek, almost sci-fi laboratory. Cut to inside the lab, where a man with graying black hair and stubble is looking over some papers. His lab assistant, a woman with red hair, enters.) Hannah: Dr. Cudgen, have you made any progress? Dr. Cudgen: No... It seems that the genetic editing has caused a change in the subjects' behavior. The more time passes, the more unhinged they grow. Look at their mental patterns—they are destabilizing. Hannah: I see...but all of them are unconscious, aren't they? Dr. Cudgen: True. But we mustn't take any risks. Tell Dr. Green to put the project on hold. Hannah: *sigh* He won't listen. Results mean everything to Nick, no matter how unethical the experiments are. (Suddenly, an alarm starts blaring. Dr. Cudgen and Hannah look up, shocked.) Dr. Cudgen: What in blazes?! Did one of the subjects wake up?! Hannah: W-who?! (The fire alarm starts ringing as well. The door to the room bursts open, and both Dr. Cudgen and Hannah whirl around. A 14-year old boy with waist-length brown curls and celery-green eyes with the pupils shrunk stands in the doorway, an insane smile stretched across his face and his right eye twitching.) Akiho Tanaka: *creepily high-pitched voice* Hi-hi. Hannah: Oh god, who are you?! Akiho Tanaka: Tanaka Akiho. You know. *head tilts to one side* One of the kids your boss kidnapped for his project. Dr. Cudgen: L-listen, Akiho, I know you're mad, but violence is not the- Akiho Tanaka: Mad is... (He holds his hand out. A ball of flames appear.) Akiho Tanaka: An understatement. In both meanings of the word. (He points his finger, and flames shoot out. Cut to outside the laboratory, now in flames.) Akiho Tanaka: Now...I should go have some fun. (Cut to a news report about the burning.) News anchor: Just this morning a fire broke out in the mountains of Mexico. 250 bodies were found that are vurned beyond recognition. BREAKING NEWS! Another fire has broken out near boarder to the states! (Cut to the AEHSA headquarters, the black ops all get on a hyper jet to speed towards the area in question.) Shield Roma: BASE 379 DO YOU COPY?! Base operator: BASE 379 COPYING! THE IS HEADING TOWARDS US! WE'VE IDENTIFIED THE ASSAILANT! THIS IS NOT NATURAL IT'S AN ACT OF ARSON! (Camera footage from the AEHSA base is forwarded to Shield, it shows Akiho burning the jungle near the base.) Shield Roma: Looks like we're gonna need an extra hand for this. (He takes out his phone and calls Shinigami.) Shield Roma: Shini, I'm gonna need your bro. (Cut to Kagutsuchi teleporting into the jet) Kagutsuchi: What do you need? Branwen Odinson: We got some crack head trying to burn down the base. Figured a fire god could help us. Hero Servan: Alright we're here prepare to jump! Shield Roma: Everyone, activate your armor's fire mode! (They jump out of the jet and land on thw trees.) Shield Roma: Alright! Ivory, Malcolm, Katherine evacuate the base! We'll get this creep! All three: SIR! YES SIR! (They break off from the group and head to the flaming base and getting the operatives out. Akiho watches the other team from a tree.) Akiho Tanaka: Ooooh! Some friends to play with! Better make a play pen! (He shoots down some fire from the tree aiming at Seliph but he dodges it and Branwen headbutts the tree, knocking it down and causing Akiho to fall with it but he gets back up. Branwen is getting angry and storms towards him much to his division's dismay.) Branwen Odinson: Alright give you lil creep! Akiho Tanaka: But come on, isn't it fun?! Kinda like when those mafia scientists took me! Seliph Sivrit: Wow that's disturbing. (Akiho fires a blast at Branwen but Kagu blocks it with his own powers. Causing the division to get blown back and creating a ring of fire around him an Akiho.) Kagutsuchi: KID! LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS ALL WRONG! CALM DOWN! I KNOW YOU SUFFERED, ME AND MY SISTER DID TOO. Akiho Tanaka: BUT I WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN! FIGHTING FIRE WITH FIRE! (He blasts some fire at Kagutsuchi who blocks it. Que Jingo Jungle english dub by AmaLee.) (I will lock on love) (I will lock on love) (Akiho leaps toward Kagu, grabs his wrist, and twists it, twisted smile still on his face.) Category:Fan Webisodes